Breaking the Habit
by namichan89
Summary: Dannyl and Tayend and the ruins of Armje. No need to say more!


**Breaking the habit**

**First: I'm not a big Linkin-Park-fan, this wasn't even a good song of them. The title just fitted so well. **

**Second: First fic for the Black Magician trilogy, because I finally finished reading „The Ambassador's Mission" and therefore am finally in the mood for writing this fic. I always wanted it to go on. But no matter how often I read that particular part of the second book, it just wouldn't ;)**

**So here's my version of what happened at the ruins of Armje, after Dannyl accepted who he is.**

**Usual disclaimers: M/M-pairing, don't like, don't read – do like, do review ;) Trudi Canavan owns Story and Characters, of course, I'm just having a bit fun with them!**

* * *

><p>„<em>It's not easy to break habits," Tayend had said, smiling at him.<em>

„_But I will," Dannyl answered. _

The scholar watched him carefully, his eyes sparkling. „Do you know what that means, especially in your position?"

His companion stared into the bright blue sky and took a deep breath before nodding. „I think so," he answered. „But it can't be worse than what I've been going through all the time."

„Are you sure?" he was asked back carefully.

Dannyl closed his eyes and was all to aware of the emptiness in his heart. Someone always was meant to fill it one day, although he had done his best to ignore it. Had he finally met that certain someone? As the magician opened his eyes and found Tayend's warm, soft gaze immediately, he had no more doubts. But he also realized, though all the things he had just stated, he still hadn't answered the silent question in Tayend's eyes.

„It's definitely worth it. _You_ are worth it."

The scholar's eyes snapped open. „How did you know...?"

„Oh, Mayrie wasn't very subtle about what she'd do to me if I ever hurt you," Dannyl grinned.

„Please don't tell me... she-" Tayend covered his mouth with his hand before shaking it slowly, „I'll have to talk to her," he sighed, „It must have been embarrassing for you to hear-"

Now it was Dannyl's turn to shake his head as he interrupted the other one, „No, it wasn't embarrassing at all. I felt honored, flattered, maybe a bit nervous. And if I didn't just realize what was truly up with me, I'd definitely have been just as happy as I am right now."

Tayend, who had looked down, lifted his head to meet his gaze again. His smile had deepened. Dannyl knew he understood that he had made his decision, he just wanted to hear it clearly, as a reassurance. Maybe he couldn't believe it just yet. The magician would fully understand, he himself couldn't wrap his mind around the recent happenings. It was overwhelming to sit next to a man who was intelligent, interesting and most of all, who was apparently as much in love with him as Dannyl was with him. He took a deep breath.

„I have no experience with relationships whatsoever and I can't promise you anything. I can just try to be the loving, caring partner you deserve."

„Do or do not, there is no _try_," Tayend simply answered. He tilted his beautiful head to the side as he leaned a bit towards Dannyl. „Ever kissed a man?"

The magician grinned. „Never dared to."

„I dare you-" the scholar teased, but was quickly interrupted the second time this day by Dannyl's arm that was wrapped around his waist and pulled him in for a soft, careful kiss. He smiled as his companion's lips finally met his own in this short, yet so revealing encounter. Dannyl's cheeks were flushed as he pulled away.

Tayend just sunk down and rested his head at the other one's shoulder, burying his face to his neck. He sighed blissfully. „You have no idea how often I dreamed about this."

Dannyl pulled him closer into a tight embrace. „And I think I'm dreaming right now. If I do, please don't wake me," he chuckled. With his chest filled with joy and overflowing with happiness, he couldn't believe how he managed the past years – well, the past _century_ – without any of this. It felt so right, so awesome, so relieving.

The future wouldn't be easy, but with Tayend at his side, he was sure to overcome any obstacle. And with that in his mind, he pulled away a bit so he could look in his partner's warm, sparkling eyes again, just to lean in and kiss him once more. There was no need to hesitate or hurry. Just the two of them, in the middle of ruins that no one would visit anytime soon.

As Tayend breathlessly broke the kiss after a long time, his eyes were clouded. „We could stay here for another night. Dem Ladeiri won't worry about us if we just tell him afterwards that the ruins were that amazing and there was so much to discover," he suggested.

_And we would have enough time for ourselves at least until tomorrow, _Dannyl added silently. „Well, I would say, we discovered _a lot _already..."

The scholar grinned back at him. „Is that a yes?"

„Of course, my friend," Dannyl answered before proving Tayend, that – though it felt still unfamiliar to kiss a man – they were way past a friendship by pulling him down on his bed of grass and kissing him passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**Yes, I'm done. Love those two and can't wait for the release of _The Rogue_ (second book of _The Traitor Spy_ Trilogy) next month :D**

**And I couldn't resist to quote Yoda. ^^**

**I hope to meet you at one of my next stories! Until then~**

***waves* nami**


End file.
